Episode 3 - The Haunted Shrine! Transcript
Mon--m-mo-mo-mon-mon-monsters......Monsters rule! (Pokemon) I was transported to a faraway land Into the world where monsters rule. I played the game like an ace. Now we're in this place... To save the monsters from the evil Moo. Monsters rule, Monsters rule. Monster Rancher, Monster Rancher. Monsters rule, Monsters rule. Monster Rancher, Monster Rancher. Monsters rule! (Pokemon) Pendent shows the mystery disk. We'll take it to the shrine. We'll redeem that fabled mystery disk. And release the Phoenix inside. Monster Rancher. I was transported to a faraway land. Into a world where monsters rule. Monster rule! Played the game like an ace. Now we're in this place. To save the monsters from the evil Moo. Monsters rule, Monsters rule. Monster Rancher, Monster Rancher. Monsters rule, Monsters rule. (Pokemon) Tittle: "POKEMON AND MONSTER RANCHER" (The episode begins in the dark and spooky forest with many many trees as the Narrator speaks) Narrator: Deep in the dark and spooky forest, All of our heroes' Pokemon are with Suezo and Mocchi as they headed on toward a new place called the haunted shrine. Suezo: We've been in the dark and spooky forest for hours and we still don't know where to get the shrine. Mocchi: Chi! Pikachu: Pikaaaah! Chu! Chu! (Points to the Haunted Shrine) Suezo: You've found the place. Mocchi: That's it right there! Good work, Chi! Pikachu: Pikkaaaachu. Suezo: That must be the Haunted Shrine Spot-Dino was talking about. Charmander: Charmander char! Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulba!! Bulbasaur!! Psyduck: Psy-duck! Vulpix: Vul-pix. Geodude: Geodude! Goldeen: Goldeen! Poliwag: Poliwag! Venonet: Venonet Venonet! Marill: Marill mari. Horsea: Hor-seeea! Togepi: To-ge-ppiiiiiii! Chikorita: Chhhhi. Cyndaquil: Quil! Totodile: Dilllllle! Pikachu: Pika pika! Suezo: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to that shrine! (The small Pokemon, Suezo and Mocchi headed toward the haunted shrine as we cut to the Sinnoh region Poke-Ball as it opens up revealing the tittle which is Episode 3) Mocchi: (Off-screen) "The Haunted Shrine!" (We cut back to the small Pokemon, Suezo and Mocchi as they continued on headed toward the haunted shrine until Team Rocket hiding from the bushes spots them with their special Team Rocket Microscope) Jessie: There's that Pikachu and the other twerps Pokemon! James: And those two monster partners of there's as well. Meowth: Once we steal them we should be able to go back to the future and to da Boss as well. Wobbuffet: (Salutes) Wooobbaffet!! Jessie: Let's follow them just to be sure we're not being spotted. James and Meowth: Right!! (And so Team Rocket slowly follows the small Pokemon, Suezo and Mocchi all the way to the haunted shrine as we cut back to the small Pokemon, Suezo and Mocchi as they saw a human in the shadows telling that story) ???: Beware, Pokemon. This is no ordinary adventure just for you. Without your trainers you'll be captured by Moo's henchmen! The Baddies. Pikachu: Pika pika. Togepi: Toge toge! ???: You must to understand! These monsters could be very dangerous! Especially around other Pokemon! Buizel: Bui bui bui bui bui! Croagunk: Croagunk! Pachirisu: Pa-chi-riiii!! Buneary: Bun-eary? Swinub: Swinub swin. Piplup: Pip piplup piplup! Chimchar: Chim chimchar! Turtwig: Twig turtwig! Treecko: Treecko treecko. Lotad: Lotad lo. Torchic: Tor tor torchic. Mudkip: Mud mud mudkip! Corphish: Phish phish Corphish! Marill: Marill Mari. Venonet: Venonet! Starly: Starly starly! Aipom: Ai-pom! Skitty: Meow meow meow meow. Munchlax: Munch munch munchlax! Sudowoodo: Sudowoodo! Happiny: Happ happ happ. Happiny! Pikachu: Chu. Pikaaah. (Then the thunderstorm was heard and flashes as the outside world is darken) Suezo: I don't like the sound of that. Mocchi: Mocchi not afraid! Suezo: We should go inside the haunted shrine. (The small Pokemon, Suezo and Mocchi went inside the haunted shrine as they continued on walking near inside the cave) ???: Why bother? They never listen. (We cut to the inside of the haunted cave as they see many spooky things hung up on the wall) Psyduck: Psssyduck? Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Squirtle: Squirtle! Pikachu: Pikaaa-chu. Togepi: Toge-piiiiii! Vulpix: Vuuul. Charmander: Char char. Geodude: Geodude! Poliwag: Poli poli. Goldeen: Goldeen! Horsea: Hooor-seeea. Suezo: That's where Holly and Genki and Mocchi and I have been when we run into something scary. Mocchi: Chi! Chikorita: Chikaa. Chikaa. Cyndaquil: Cynda-quil. Totodile: Toto-dile! (Then the thunderstorm flashes as the small Pokemon saw somebody big and scary as a rock) All small Pokemon: (Screamed and say their names in panic except Togepi who smiles and laughed) Golem: (Off-screen) Who... goes... there? All small Pokemon: (Say their names in question) Suezo: Actually I know who that this. (Turns on the lights inside the cave. It was Golem) Golem! Mocchi: Golem, Chi! Pikachu: Pikaaah? Togepi: Toge? Golem: It's been a while. Golem good to see you two. Suezo: Yes. Us too. Guess we've better go find the Mystery Disk once again. Mocchi: Golem know Pokemon, Chi? Golem: (Looks at the Pokemon) Hmm. Yes. Come with me. (He leads the Pokemon, Suezo and Mocchi outside in the outside world where there's flowers and old Mystery Disk which are on the roots as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where Golem told the story of how he was the Guardian of the Lost Disk) I was the guardian of the lost disk in this shrine. It is my duty to see the lost monsters of all monsters. Piplup: Piplup? Pikachu: Pika-Chu? Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur bulba bulba. Bulbasaur blubasaur. Charmander: Charmander? Chikorita: Chika-ri. Golem: The only thing that I love most about this place is the flowers. Suezo: We hate to tell you this, Golem. But Moo has returned. Mocchi: And Team Rocket we saw are the baddies. Pikachu: Pikaaaah! Pikaaa-chu! Golem: Moo... has returned.? I'll see what I can do to help come with the Pokemon on their journey. Chikorita: (Spins her leaf on her head) Chika! Chika! Chika! Chika! Chika! Pikachu: Pikaaa-chu! Mocchi: You're going to come with us on our journey? Oh, Thank you, Chi!! Suezo: Follow us outside. That where we saw the lost disk you were protecting. (They all do so as Golem follows. Before Team Rocket saw Golem, they were spying) Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts